Shade: Organized
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: Questions and answers are told, the truth is revealed and friendships are bonded.


Shade

Past 10: Organized

We reached the lodge with great paced; it seemed there were no followers. Entering the cabin, Kirika led me to a room to allow Master Soichiro to rest; I suspected it was her bed since the lodge wasn't big at all to fit another bed. As we both walked out the door, the three youngsters had been babbling about what happened during the fight with the Pein. I interrupted in and ask Tori about his new level of energy as Kirika walked over to the kitchen and fixed something for the six of us.

"Tell me something Tori, how did you managed to receive such energy?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, how did you? We felt it from all the way over here and were wondering if you two had gotten into any trouble, so we left the lodge and found out that it was you with such energy. I wish I was as strong as you, Tori." Kishi exclaimed.

"I don't know, I remembered getting pummeled by Pein and then I just transformed." Tori explained. "All I know is that my strength evolved super quickly, my techniques, my speed, my mind was going at such a fast speed that I couldn't even control it yet I could somehow emphasize it."

"Do you think you can transform again?"Taka asked.

"Maybe, if I trained to posses the strength. I could easily bring it our again."

"Here you all go! I hope you all like wild greens; they come straight from this area." Kirika interrupted placing a plate of food for each person.

"Let's go then, after we eat. Let's go and train, I like to see how strong all of you are in your physical strength. To tell you all the truth, I'm pretty amaze by how strong you guys have gotten. I mean, you three were able to take care of those hired assassins that came after each of you that time when Master Soichiro threw the contest ball and the battle Kirika told me about with Kabuto. You guys may be stronger than me when I was you age."

"How old are you Jamie, we never got the time to ask you?" Kishi asked.

"Yeah and how did you know about Master Soichiro? Are you a graduate student from Master Soichiro?" Taka asked.

"What I want to know, is why do we have enemies behind our tails and why didn't we have them back then?" Tori asked.

Enjoying their dinner, everyone stopped for a moment and wonder why they had enemies after them. Staring upon one another, their heads and facial structure gave the answer: "I don't know." Silently wondering, Jamie broke the silence.

"You three are full of questions aren't you?" He said continuing to munch his food. "Well, I'll start with the questions I can answer. First off, as you all know, I am Jamie Neale and I'm 18 years old. I was a student for Master Soichiro a couple years ago, in my time."

"What do you mean "your time," Jamie?" Kirika asked.

"It all started on the day you three found me in lying in the forests, I think. I received a call from Master Soichiro, mentally. He just kept continued calling my name over and over again. I thought he was in need of help, so I drove off to his temple. I thought it was weird, since we hadn't talked in the longest time until that day. When I entered the masque, he had a sad aura filled the entire room. He told me that, some forces were returning and coming to kill us both and everyone we knew of and at that moment a bang knocked the door opened and I was transported here, in your time, or as the fortuneteller told."

"That sounds pretty whack!" Kishi giggled.

"Believe what you all want too, I didn't believe it at first as well but all this battling and fighting is starting to make me believe that I am not in my time anymore. The style and clothing seems to have reversed back in time. I mean in my time, we have cars, cell phones, and building as tall as mountains but in this time people are walking and having to walk over to one person to have a conversation." Jamie explained finishing his plate.

Once again silence emerged from the dinner table, everyone thought about what really did happened. Was Jamie telling a lie or not? Tori hadn't thought so but Taka and Kishi believed in somewhat and secretly hid laughter of weirdness.

"I believe you Jamie! From the way to wear your clothing and how you act is completely different from this world." Kirika told cleaning her dinner area. "But I'm wondering, what did the fortuneteller tell you?"

I took a moment to think, thinking to myself, should I tell them that I saw all three of them fallen in battle or not. No, it would only bring down their hopes knowing that a fortuneteller showed me that they died.

"I'm sorry; Kirika but I must keep that confidential between herself and me only." Jamie answered. "Come anyone, who wants to join me can come."

As Jamie dropped his plate in the sink and scurried to wash it, Kirika quickly stopped him and told everyone that she would do the cleaning and that all of them needed their training. After that, all of the boys left out and begun their work out, on their first battle, all three boys challenged the 18-year old. The winner was anonymity. Nighttime began to spread throughout the sky and the early birds began to take their midnight slumber. The moon floated into the cloudless blanket and shined deep down upon the earth's land. The grunting and shouts of the companions fighting one on one seemed eternal while the former student kneeled from afar. Catching his breath to see what was too happened next; silently a lone figure walked behind him and stopped.

"Are you here to join the party, Kirika?" Jamie asked noticing the young girl from behind.

"Did you notice that I was here the entire time?" Kirika asked walking towards Jamie. "Perhaps you did?"

"Perhaps I did or perhaps not? How's Soichiro?"

"Master Soichiro is resting. It seems he's still pretty knocked out? What happen to you two out there?" She questioned.

"Too make a long story short; we were ambushed by two extraterrestrial beings. I still am not sure what happened."

"Jamie, do you remember the fortuneteller that told what was going to happen?" She asked as Jamie nodded. "I am her."

"What? You are the possessor of the Bangle of Enduring?" Jamie exclaimed standing to face her.

"Yes, I am the owner of the Bangle of Enduring. I was the one who showed what would happened if you choose the wrong path. So what I want to know right now Jamie, do you understand now why these three weren't in your time?"

"Tori, Taka, and Kishi were killed in my time because Master Soichiro hadn't sent me back to protect them but I still don't understand, I have not aided them in any battle except for the one we recently encountered and that battle would not have made a difference." Jamie thought. "Why are you deciding to help us? Aren't you supposed to be hiding from the enemies?"

"And what Jamie, watch my only protectors die protecting me when all I'm doing is hiding." Kirika told. "If I told you that I know their location would you go there now and destroy them?"

"Jamie, Kirika, get those three. It's about time I tell everyone what is happening." Master Soichiro assigned appearing behind both students.

With Master Soichiro returning inside, Jamie and Kirika headed over to retrieve the three. Entering the home, everyone sat around down on the dinner table and listen to Master Soichiro as he told them what happened and why enemies were after everyone. The story was shocking yet with each word told by Master Soichiro soon became clear: the enemies, the plot, the story. Every questioned ever asked or thought was answered in only a matter of time.

"There is an object in this world known as the Bangle of Enduring; it gives the person that bears that item immortality. Kirkika Kundo is the bearer of that bracelet and throughout many years masters like me have come together to stopped conflicts like this one today from controlling this power. Many have tried to and yet many have been stopped but the leader of this new organization is an enemy I have never seen before. The RH Corporation or Rare Hunters is a corporation specifically hiring warriors, assassins, or maniacs like the ones you all have fought. Their leader is Orochimaru, though he isn't the one who owns the RH Corporation, Seto Kaiba, a millionaire working quietly under Orochimaru is the owner. According to my information, Orochimaru may want the bangle for his own self only."

"If only we knew where there location is, we would just go down there and kick their butts!" Kishi stressed giving a smile.

"Are you stupid? We almost got killed last time; if Jamie of Kirika hadn't arrived we may have been killed. Yeah, those guys we fought first were easier; maybe they wanted to test our strength and sent the weaker maniacs after us but now that they know our strength, they won't be sending such weaklings after us, they want us dead." Tori explained. "Haven't you noticed anything, you dummy?

"Hey, you want some of this, Tori! I'll take you any day, okay?" Kishi argued.

"Bring it, Masashi Kishimoto! I assure you, I will win!"

"Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, contain yourselves! If you have any anger to put on each other, take it out on our enemies." Master Soichiro told. "Kirika, would you be so kind to show us the Bangle of Enduring?"

Pulling up her sleeves to reveal her wrist, the bracelet hung loosely around her arm. A thin, silver bangle so small can bring the Earth to its doom. An object not even wanted if seen on the floor can be so dangerous yet beautiful.

"If this bracelet was to come off Kirika, the earth would come to its doom. The past of the Bangle has a history that no living thing has ever finished telling. This Bangle is mystery upon Earth and how it appeared is still unknown."

"Is there any way to destroy the Bangle of Enduring?" Taka asked.

"How did the enemy come to know of this Bangle of Enduring and does he not know that if this bangle was to come off of Kirika, the Earth would be killed along with every life upon it?" Tori wondered.

"I'm afraid the enemy does not know this and no, the Bangle cannot be destroyed"

"When I went to see the fortuneteller or Kirika, she told me to choose certain paths and if I don't there will be conflicts I will have to deal with. Before I left, she showed me something on her fortune ball. I saw the three of you fallen in battle, the enemies had killed you three."

"That will not happened, Jamie." Tori told. "I know it won't because you told us that you were surprise by the strength we had against our enemies. You told us that we may have been stronger then you when you were our age. It won't happen; we will kill anyone in our way."

"Yeah it won't, we're students of Master Soichiro. Believe it!" Kishi blurted.

After our little prep meeting, everyone headed off their own way. We all were beginning to take our rest. Kirika offered her bed for Master Soichiro but as a gentleman, he decided to sleep along with us. Quiet it was, the crickets sang their tune and wolves howled into the midnight mountains. Rustling was heard from nearby but only hungry night scavengers. Just staring into the ceiling, I blanked and fell fast into my slumber. I was at peace for a moment.

.


End file.
